


Jaded Images

by Tarlan



Series: Images [3]
Category: Jade (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the two year anniversary following the end of the Meford murder trial, Corelli receives an unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaded Images

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ smallfandomflsh challenge #2: Jaded

Corelli turned the small jade statuette over in his hands, intrigued by every facet of it from its intricate workmanship to the serene expression on the delicately carved face that was the spitting image of Trina Gavin--the real Jade. It was beautiful and expensive, and it was a gift that reminded him too much of a job left undone. There was no note with the statuette but Corelli understood its significance. It was a taunt from someone wealthy enough to be able to afford such an extravagant gesture, someone who had known the only other Jade that had affected his life in recent years.

Perversely, Matt and Trina Gavin were still together, though their long standing friendship with him was now a thing of the past, tainted by the lies that had led to murder. He had loved both of the Gavins in his own way and it was that love that had tarnished his own image when he realized he didn't have enough evidence to convict Matt of the brutal killing of Kyle Medford even if he'd had the inclination. A single cuff link found in Medford's home was hardly grounds for an accusation of murder, especially from someone who could find any number of reasons to be at that house on numerous occasions. Covertly, he had tried to link the images found in Matt's home, of Trina fornicating with other men, as blackmail material from Medford but, in truth, that material could have come from several sources including Edwards, the now incarcerated ex-Governor of California.

However, he doubted this was a gift to celebrate the second anniversary of Matt's escape from justice. Matt was too good a lawyer and too intelligent to make the mistake of sending this deadly reminder of things best left forgotten, and Corelli doubted that Trina would want to dredge up those particular memories. Only a few others knew of the Jade connection but Corelli could tell from his lover's expression that Bob had no idea where this had come from either.

Bob reached out and touched the smooth surface. "A piece like that would have cost a fair sum. I could make a few inquiries in Chinatown."

Corelli shook his head. Jade was symbol of energy and beauty, describing Trina to perfection, and perhaps that is why she chose that name to hide behind when she gave herself away like a high-priced prostitute to any man rich and willing enough to let her slake her desires upon their flesh. The precious stone, jade, was supposed to bring joy, creativity and happiness but the images of Trina having sex with any number of men had revealed no joy on her face, only a jaded air of indifference as she tried to be creative with her partner, searching for happiness in a loveless encounter.

He studied the statuette for a moment longer.

Two years ago he would have adored and hated this statuette in equal measure because it would have reminded him of the one person he thought he was in love with but could never have, someone who belonged to his then best friend. Now, it held no power over him because he had found his joy, creativity and happiness in the jade-colored eyes of another.

Corelli placed the statuette back in its box carefully, closing the lid over it. He pushed up from the table and took the few paces across the room to where his lover stood looking anxious. With a soft smile, Corelli reached out and framed Bob's face in his open palms, fingers carding through silky strands of sun-streaked blond hair and thumbs smoothing the frown lines on his lover's forehead before he leaned in for a slow and dirty kiss. Lips parted in welcome as tongues glided against one another, taste and touch sending ripples of pleasure racing through him, centering in his groin as a rush of love warmed him from the inside out.

It was hard to believe that something so beautiful and wonderful could come from that ugly time in his life. His lips slid away from Bob's in open-mouthed kisses that lingered fleetingly on cheek, jaw and throat before he latched onto the juncture of neck and shoulder, sucking hard enough to bruise and mark the flesh beneath him. Strong hands were wrapped around him, one stroking hard up his back, rucking up his t-shirt while the other squeezed beneath the material of his pants, sliding over the curve of his ass to pull them closer, dragging their groins together. He moaned into the pleasure of feeling Bob's hard cock pressed against his own hardened length, the hands framing Bob's face moving swiftly the remedy the annoyance of material trapped between them, making short work of the jogger pants they both preferred to lounge around in at home.

Corelli wrapped a hand around the length of his lover's cock, heart leaping at the pleasurable cry as Bob thrust into his hand.

He loved this man. He loved him so much and wanted to touch him, hold him, and bury himself deep inside him. He wanted to feel the heat of Bob's body encasing him, holding him inside, and loving him in return.

The box containing the statuette slid across the polished surface of the table as Corelli turned Bob in his arms and pushed him down across the table top, uncaring when the box crashed to the tiled floor, too intent on the man lying pinned beneath his weight, the long smooth back exposed to his touch, the short hairs at the nape of his neck already dampening with the exertion of this encounter. Corelli cursed the lack of lube and condoms, wanting to bury himself balls deep inside his lover but refusing to hurt him and determined not to break this moment by leaving his lover sprawled face-down across the table top while he went in search of supplies. Next time he'd be more prepared, he promised, even if that meant carrying lube and condoms in his pockets wherever he went. Next time, he thought, but for now he had to make do with the slide of his cock along the cleft between the perfect curves of Bob's ass, gasping with both pleasure and frustration every time the sensitive head dragged over the tiny pucker of muscle that he wanted so much to stretch and sink into. A few more strokes and he was coming hard, his release coating his lover's back even as Bob's cock pulsed in his hand, anointing the underside of the table in a mess that Bob would insist Corelli cleaned up after them.

He collapsed across the broad back, laughing softly at the thought of his lover's indignation, his heart so light with joy and happiness that he thought it might float right out of his chest.

Later that afternoon when they were clean and comfortable, pressed up against each other in soft repletion under the covers in their large bed, Bob raised his head and looked down at him.

"What do you plan to do with it?"

Corelli didn't bother to pretend he had no idea what Bob was referring to. Instead he smiled up into green eyes, thinking about the jaded look on Trina's face as she had sex with men in her search for true pleasure when he had found true joy and happiness in those jade-colored eyes.

"Nothing," he stated softly. He had no intention of displaying it anywhere in his home, and neither could he give it away because it looked too much like Trina Gavin, and yet it was too beautiful to simply destroy. Perhaps that had been the intention of the giver, placing him into an awkward position concerning the so-called gift.

Bob nodded, understanding his predicament all too well.

"I don't mind, you know. If you keep it," Bob added.

Corelli caressed the now slightly stubbled cheek, feeling the roughness of half a day's bristle growth against the sensitive pads of his fingertips, and smiled. The only jade that could ever hurt him now was pain in the green eyes of his lover, for they both knew that the other Jade could never come between them again no matter what form she took.

END


End file.
